A conventional wheel chair includes two armrests on two sides thereof so that the user can rest his/her arms on the armrests. The armrest known to applicant includes a support frame which has one end connected to a pivotal member and the pivotal member is pivotably connected with a link. A pad is connected to the link. The pivotal member has a head and the link has a U-shaped portion pivotably connected to the head of the pivotal member. The head that is connected with the U-shaped portion has a curved hole and a restriction member which extends through the curved hole and is movable in the curved hole, such that the armrest can be folded.
However, the conventional armrest can only fold but cannot increase its area for the user so that the user might feel uncomfortable by the limited area of the armrest.
The present invention intends to provide an expandable armrest that provides a larger area for the user when needed.